


【授权翻译】只对他有感觉

by tigerjo



Category: The Avengers(2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 一切都是从朋友间的仪式开始，但是它渐渐地变成了更特别的东西。文章前后时间跨度大约三十五年或者更长。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Men, Just Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465948) by [StardustDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon). 



这个故事和其他的那些故事不一样，那种主人公们第一次接吻，接着他们就忽然滚到了床上的故事。不，这个故事要复杂得多。一切要从他们的友情开始说起。

他们第一次见面的时候，布鲁斯就知道他和托尼会成为好朋友。虽然他看不见他们之间潜在的可能，他以为队伍会在后面那些事情发生之前就把他踢出去，但是他和托尼握了手。当托尼盛赞了他的研究……进而又称赞了他能变成绿色大家伙的时候，他知道他们之间产生了一些不一样的东西。

他们的第一个吻很随意，就像是朋友之间的那种。那一次是在他们一起工作的时候，他们终于破解了一个密码，笑得很开心。托尼从布鲁斯后面站起身，胳膊搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上。后者并没意识到两人之间的距离非常近，直接转过头，两人的笑声一下子停住了。但是更加柔和的微笑留在脸上。然后他们靠近，嘴唇贴在一起，就是这样。

亲吻成了他们之间的日常。代表着“你好”和“再见”，还有“干得漂亮”和“哟，这个有意思”。这是他们两人独有的仪式。或许这有点gaygay的，可是毕竟他们俩都是直的，而且他们是彼此最好的朋友。队伍里的其他人没有质疑这一点，尽管第一次他们看见的时候吓了一跳。克林特从房梁上掉了下来，索尔的锤子掉下来砸了自己的脚，史蒂夫老脸通红，当然娜塔莎只是挑了挑眉毛。

这一年的某个时候，他们开始睡在一张床上。这只是为了能够有效地防止对方做噩梦，因为他们在睡梦中会下意识地抱住对方。

又过了两年，有些事情不一样了。托尼把布鲁斯关在门外整整九天，九个日夜，对他们彼此来说都很难熬，但是托尼明白最后的结果是值得的。当他终于允许布鲁斯覆盖进门程序的时候，托尼拿出了一个包好的黑色盒子，上面系着紫色的蝴蝶结。他看起来累坏了，但是当他解释之后，布鲁斯脸上的笑容让他觉得自己每一秒钟的努力都值得。那天是布鲁斯的生日，虽然他自己都忘了，而托尼的礼物？是一个在他变成浩克的时候能伸展的弹力裤。布鲁斯笑了，说他很喜欢这个，然后靠近并吻了托尼。有什么小小的火星出现了，托尼倒吸了一口气。布鲁斯手中的盒子掉到了地上，然后，哇哦，他们在轻柔的吻中交换着笑与空气。“你感受到了吗？”“对啊，你呢？”“我也是。”

对于队员们来说，他们两个人一直都在一起。但是当他们看到两个人十指交握着来吃早饭时，他们都露出了微笑。

很长一段时间中，他们都没有做爱。这个，你知道的，对于托尼来说是个大事。但是他们合作得太好了，以至于他没时间去想这些别的。他们第一次做的时候，布鲁斯吓得不行，担心他会变成浩克。或许浩克知道布鲁斯多么爱托尼，所以他并没有出现，只有在布鲁斯高潮的时候他的眼睛闪过一丝绿光。事后，他们躺在一起，抱着对方沉沉睡去。

在他们成为朋友的第六年，也是在一起的第三年的时候，布鲁斯求婚了。托尼答应了，他当然会答应。他们的结婚地点就在自家后院，朋友们一起见证了婚礼。虽然走漏了一点风声，但是这听起来有点太离谱了，所以也没人相信。他们一直带着戒指，是样式简单的金环，内侧刻有对方的名字。他们从未对媒体提到过二人的关系，婚后也一直延续了这个习惯。

在他们相遇的第二十年，托尼遭遇了车祸。当时他在去接布鲁斯的路上，另一辆车突然猛地转向。托尼猛打了一把方向盘，把他的福特野马撞向另一辆车，以防它撞到布鲁斯。布鲁斯扔下包冲向了那一堆变形的金属。他太害怕了以至于都没法感到愤怒，他按下了手机上的紧急按钮，贾维斯叫了救护车。布鲁斯把车门扯开了，这得感谢那个大家伙。他抓着托尼的手告诉他一切都会好起来，他现在还不能死，他们头发还没有白，还有很多事没有做。托尼只是忍着痛苦笑着，说他自己会没事的。

最终，托尼没有生命危险，只是元气大伤。他在床上躺了几个星期，胳膊因为保护自己而骨折了，但是布鲁斯很庆幸他活下来了。

他们现在已经老了，头发花白，回首他们在初代复仇者联盟的岁月，那是一段充满了激情和，是啊，偶尔也悲伤的日子，但是他们都认为那是一段好时光。正是因为复仇者计划他们相遇了，仅仅是这一点就使它成为了美好的回忆。布鲁斯几乎不会再变成浩克了，不过有时候他也会让另一个家伙出来玩一会。因为他会变得焦躁，在布鲁斯的头脑里搞事，直到布鲁斯做出让步。

托尼是那个先走的人。说实话，这并不令人惊讶。他在几年前就得了癌症，一天晚上，布鲁斯终于妥协了。托尼之前就求过他，但是医生们也在尽力救治，布鲁斯还是给了他药。他抓着托尼的手吻着他，把他紧紧抱在怀里。他们假装托尼只是要睡一小觉，就像他累的时候经常会睡一小会儿。布鲁斯哭了。另一个家伙也很悲痛——浩克喜欢小铁皮人。

克林特曾经在他自己和寇森的婚礼上看到布鲁斯对着房间另一头的托尼微笑，那是他们在一起的第一年，克林特问他：“所以，你喜欢男人？”

“不是男人，”布鲁斯看到托尼敲了敲自己的反应堆。他转过头，笑着对克林特说，“只是他而已。”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to StardustDragon! Thanks for writing this touching work!  
> Wish you all a Happy Year of Rooster!  
> 感谢StardustDragon写出了这么感人的文！  
> 这篇用词很简练，我翻得焦头烂额很多地方也没翻好，我可能学的是假英语吧。  
> 最后祝大家鸡年大吉！


End file.
